Vanquisher of Trolls
Event Description The deputy of the province informs you that a hero called the Vanquisher of trolls has turned up in their land. He had recently found a troll's lair in their province and cleared it out. The people say he has obtained great spoils: The Vanquisher of Trolls has five backpacks crammed full of goods! Occurrence Possibility factor: 3 (average event has 10–15). Chance increases with positive karma. Must have at least 5 empty treasury slots. Must be at least Settled Lands. This event can happen only once. Options and Consequences #Convey my thanks to him! (+2 Mood, +2 Karma) #*(50% Chance) The Hero is grateful for the honor and asks you to accept 200 gold coins as a modest gift to express his gratitude. #*#Take it to the treasury. (+200 '') #*#Distribute the coins among the province's population. (+1 Mood, +4 Karma) #Bless the hero. (-20 , +5 Karma) #*(''50% Chance) The Hero is very touched by your gesture. He asks you to accept 400 gold coins from his spoils as a sign of his gratitude. #*#Take it to the treasury. (+400 '') #*#Distribute the coins among the province's population. (+1 Mood, +4 Karma) #Make him give me half of the spoils! (-2 Karma) #*(''40% Chance) The Hero gladly agrees to give half of the trophies to you, the ruler of these lands. (+100 '' , gain a level 3 item and a level 2 item of minimum rarity 2.) #*#Excellent. Deliver it to the treasury. #*#I dare him to refuse! (-1 Karma) #*(''60% Chance) The Hero absolutely refuses to give half of the trophies that he himself earned honestly. #*#(Must have troops in the province) Execute the insolent fellow and take everything! (''-5 Karma) #*#*Your soldiers waylaid the Hero, caught him, took the trophies from him and handed him over to your executioners. (+200'' '' , gain a level 4 item of minimum rarity 3, level 3 item and two level 2 item of minimum rarity 2.) #*#*#Execute him immediately! (-1 Mood, -3 Karma) #*#*#Show him my kindness. Cast him into the dungeon! #*#*#*(''50% Chance after 1–2 turns) The deputy of the province reports that the hero you captured has escaped the dungeon with the help of several accomplices and then instigated a mutiny. (The province rebels) #*#Curse the miser! (''-15 , ''-3 Karma) #*#*Your magicians have performed the Curse ritual. Now the treasure the Hero obtained will bring him many misfortunes. #*#*#Fine! (''-1 Karma) #*#*#It's all his own fault. #*#Let him go in peace. (''Nothing happens) #Take everything from him! (''-5 Karma) #*(''70% Chance) The Hero is surprised and vexed by the local traditions demanding that everything be given to the Ruler, but he does not dare disobey your orders. He surrenders the spoils. (+200 '' , gain a level 4 item of minimum rarity 3, level 3 item and two level 2 item of minimum rarity 2.) #*#Excellent. Deliver it to the treasury. #*#I dare him to refuse! (-1 Karma) #*(''30% Chance) The Hero absolutely refuses to give half of the trophies that he himself earned honestly #*#(Must have troops in the province) Execute the insolent fellow and take everything! (''-5 Karma) #*#*Your soldiers waylaid the Hero, caught him, took the trophies from him and handed him over to your executioners. (+200'' '' , gain a level 4 item of minimum rarity 3, level 3 item and two level 2 item of minimum rarity 2.) #*#*#Execute him immediately! (-1 Mood, -3 Karma) #*#*#Show him my kindness. Cast him into the dungeon! #*#*#*(''50% Chance after 1–2 turns) The deputy of the province reports that the hero you captured has escaped the dungeon with the help of several accomplices and then instigated a mutiny. (The province rebels) #*#Curse the miser! (''-15 , ''-3 Karma) #*#*Your magicians have performed the Curse ritual. Now the treasure the Hero obtained will bring him many misfortunes. #*#*#Fine! (''-1 Karma) #*#*#It's all his own fault. #*#Let him go in peace. (''Nothing happens) Category:Events Category:Random Events